


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 90s AU, Alternate Universe - Dancer/Trainer AU, Brat, Bratty Valeera, Casual Sex, Dumb? Jock Liadrin, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, She's not really dumb, Songfic, Valeera is still into it, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Liadrin is a former American Gladiators star turned gym trainer. She’s all about the reps and the smoothies and has a different color windbreaker for each day of the week.Valeera is the gym’s new dance instructor, and she thinks all of these things are absolutely ridiculous.But damn if Liadrin isn’t all that and a bag of chips.
Relationships: Liadrin/Valeera Sanguinar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinoistrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoistrash/gifts).



> Yooooo bitch have a good day, though. : )

“Take a picture, hot stuff. It'll last longer.”

Liadrin’s ears flew back and her eyes dropped to the shoe she’d been tying before she’d gotten distracted by the sight of the new dance teacher leaned over one of the locker room benches in an extremely provocative manner. If she’d been more perceptive, she might have realized it had been an intentional display. That there had been nothing accidental about the way Valeera was looking through her bag in her one-piece and her leggings while Liadrin pulled the pants and jacket of today’s windbreaker suit on. 

Unfortunately, Liadrin wasn’t very perceptive that day. 

“Sorry.” 

Valeera snorted as she shouldered her gym bag and turned to face Liadrin. 

“Really?” Valeera asked with a lift of a brow and a pop of the bubble gum she was chewing. 

Liadrin made a face in response to that and glanced up at Valeera, looking more than a little agitated. 

Valeera had been the most conflicting, confusing thorn in her side since her first day at the gym. 

They bickered and picked at each other constantly. 

“Hey, been meaning to ask you something.” Valeera finally said as she moved a little closer to Liadrin and then leaned back casually against the nearest set of lockers. 

“Oh yeah? What?” Liadrin asked, already clearly on the defensive. 

Something Valeera just rolled her eyes at before going right ahead with her question. “I’ve seen you somewhere.”

“We work in the same gym.” 

“Yeah, no duh. I mean on TV.” 

Liadrin was quiet then as she zipped up her own bag before she managed a somewhat soft ‘maybe’. 

“So, if I call you Gladiator would that be cool with you?” 

Liadrin huffed and canted her head to the side as she finally leveled her gaze on Valeera. “Yes, I was on American Gladiators. No, you can’t call me Gladiator. Any other questions?” 

“Yeah. When are you coming to one of my classes? I’m starting to think you can’t hack it.” 

Liadrin scoffed audibly at that. She wasn’t surprised when Valeera followed her out of the locker room. Truth be told, she only half-minded. The other half found a lot of things about Valeera some sort of weird combination of off-putting and attractive in a way that somehow worked for her. 

“It’s just dancing,” Liadrin responded dismissively, easily low-fiving a passing trainer she worked with frequently as she passed him. “That Adidas is fresh, Lo.” 

Lor’themar grinned in response and made a show of brushing off one of his shoulders as Liadrin chuckled and kept walking. 

Valeera allowed the little exchange before she kept right on. “You wouldn’t last an entire class, honestly.” 

Liadrin shut her eyes in an exceedingly long blink before she stopped in her tracks. So suddenly that Valeera bumped into her back.

When Liadrin turned to look at her, Valeera seemed completely unbothered by the impact. 

“Solid,” Valeera observed with a smirk and a slight lower of her lids. She watched the gravity of the situation fly freely directly over Liadrin’s head. 

“If I come to one of your classes, will you stop being so…”

“What?” Another popped bubble. A subtle clench of Liadrin’s jaw. 

“I don’t know. Whatever you’re being. I don’t know what I did to you, but I’m sorry about it. If I come to your class will I then have righted whatever wrong?” 

Valeera had a difficult time trying to keep her composure in response to that. Had Liadrin been any other person, she’d have probably told her exactly what she’d been getting at. Or _trying_ to get at, anyway. But Liadrin wasn’t any other person. And maybe that’s why Valeera was so hung up on her. Liadrin was that kind of ‘good’ that made a girl want to do a little ruining. 

“Yeah sure, stud. I’ll stop being so ‘whatever’ if you show up.” Liadrin heard Valeera’s amused laughter just before she headed through the exit, and was almost disappointed when Valeera didn’t follow her out.

Hell, she even looked back over her shoulder - only to find Valeera lifting both an eyebrow and a hand at her through the glass doors. 

Liadrin sighed heavily as she kept walking. 

God.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that day, well...nothing changed.

Valeera kept popping up where Liadrin least expected her. She kept flustering her to no end. 

If Liadrin had been a little more self-aware, however, she might have realized that a lot had changed, in all reality. Starting with their locker room run-ins. They lasted a little longer now. Valeera was sometimes an intriguing mixture of cattiness and charm. Sometimes just cattiness. 

But it was the kind that had begun to make Liadrin laugh. The kind that had begun to keep her hanging around when she knew Valeera’s last class would be ending. 

One such night, Liadrin was freshly showered and changed and found herself wandering towards the dance studio within the gym. She could hear music and wondered if Valeera’s class had run late. 

Sensing an opportunity to remain unseen, she rounded the corner to lean against the doorway with both her hands in the front pocket of her jacket. 

Much to her dismay, Valeera was toweling off. Alone. 

She’d just left her boom box on. 

And Liadrin was being smirked at. 

“Hey, Gladiator.” She greeted as she left her towel hanging around her shoulders and made her way over to the boombox to turn the volume down. “You just missed that class. I really thought today might be the day. I don’t know what you’re so scared of, anyway. It’s ‘just dancing’.” 

“Hey.” Liadrin greeted quietly as she stayed in the doorway and watched the graceful way Valeera moved across the floor. “You don’t have to turn it down. I like that song.” 

“Really? Kind of took you for a Chili Peppers fan.” 

“They’re good, too,” Liadrin responded though she was smiling a little. 

It was the kind of smile that made Valeera wonder if Liadrin was actually as adorably clueless as she seemed as Whitney Houston sang about lonely hearts calling and about feeling the heat somewhere in the background. 

And for just a moment, Valeera’s rather cocky smirk turned into something softer. “Come in here. I don’t bite. I taught three classes today, I’m way too wiped to bite.” 

Liadrin approached, then, and pulled something out of her pocket to offer to Valeera. A bottle of water. 

One of Valeera’s ears quirked as she took it. “Thanks, stud. I actually really needed this.” 

“I thought you might,” Liadrin admitted. 

“Been looking at my scheduled classes?” Valeera asked far too nonchalantly. 

Liadrin definitely looked like a woman who had been caught. 

Valeera savored the moment along with a few sips of water before she re-capped the bottle. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Valeera said once it was clear Liadrin wasn’t going to admit to anything. 

“What kind of deal?” Liadrin asked. It was her turn for her ears to go lopsided, now. 

“If you can make it through my Saturday night class, I’ll let you take me out to dinner.” Valeera was smirking again. Expecting fully to catch Liadrin off-guard. 

“Do I get to pay, too?” Liadrin asked with a slight lowering of her eyelids. 

Well, well. It was finally Valeera’s turn to lose their little game. A game she’d thought she’d been the only participant in until today. 

“Only if you make it through the class.” Valeera managed to counter as she switched the boombox off entirely and reached for her bag. She was heading for the door a moment later...well. Until she stopped extremely close to Liadrin and looked her over. 

“Do you dance, Gladiator?” 

Liadrin scrunched her nose slightly in response. “Not really, no.” 

“I can tell.” Valeera remarked idly, reaching out to give Liadrin’s bicep a teasing squeeze through her jacket. “Not a whole lot of lean muscle.” 

“I-”

“You’d like dancing with me, though.” Valeera continued, cutting Liadrin off a little too handily. “I’d make it fun for you. See you in class Saturday.” 

Before Liadrin could argue - before she could remind Valeera that she hadn’t agreed to a day or anything else - much less a day that was only a few days from now - Valeera was making her way out of the room. Leaving Liadrin looking at herself in the floor-to-ceiling mirrors she was standing across from with one of her ears still cocked to the side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liadrin had never felt so out of place in her life as she did when she walked into Valeera’s studio in her high-tops, track pants and tank top. She realized almost immediately that she was heinously overdressed, considering she was the only one with shoes on - much less pants.

And Valeera had really outdone herself tonight in nothing but a one piece and leg warmers. Valeera, who was taping up the arches of her feet without even having to look...because her attention had shifted immediately to Liadrin. And she was laughing quietly under the sound of the soft music playing while everyone got themselves ready. 

Valeera finished what she was doing quickly and made her way over to Liadrin, looking at her outfit all the while. 

“Lose the shoes, stud. It’s not that kind of dancing.” 

“I didn’t know.” Liadrin responded as she looked down at her own feet and began kicking them off. “...What kind of dancing is it?” 

“Ever seen Flashdance?” 

Liadrin paled visibly, and Valeera grinned an impish, worrying grin in response. 

“This is gonna be vindicating. I can already tell.” Valeera gestured towards an unoccupied spot near the back of the room. “You can hang over there. We’re starting a new routine tonight, so you’ll learn the steps as we go.” 

There was nearly enough time between Liadrin finding a place where she felt at least somewhat out of the way and when Valeera was addressing the class. 

“Alright, everybody warmed up?” 

There was a resounding positive response.

“Everybody ready? We’ve got a wicked routine this week. Been working on it all week for you guys.” 

The response was even more resounding.

Liadrin was not ready.

Liadrin was _not_ ready. 

“Alright, bitches, who in here is down with some Whitney Houston?” 

The music choice wasn’t lost on Liadrin. Nor were the implications. 

It was just that Valeera was already going over their first move, and she had literally zero time to think about any of that. 

Move after move blurred together during the first run-through, yet Valeera kept at it. Zealously. 

_Clock strikes upon the hour - and the sun begins to fade_

“Alright, now give me a ‘talk to the hand’ but end it with two fingers on that beat! The clock strikes - gimme that M.J. side-glance and a shoulder pop to the right - and the sun begins _to_ fade. That’s it. There we go. Again.” 

The next verse was full of quick-steps and hip rolling and even more of Valeera not missing a single beat while barking out instructions and singing along with the track. Effortlessly. Flawlessly. 

Liadrin was a disaster for more reasons than one. 

_So when the night falls - my lonely heart calls_

“Right here, I need everybody on the floor - hands beneath your shoulders, left knee to your chest, right leg extended behind. Work those hips down!” 

Liadrin was so busy sweating and attempting to breathe she didn’t realize those words had come from _very_ close. At least, not until Valeera’s voice was in her ear. 

“I know you got more than that, Gladiator. I said work those hips down.” 

Liadrin’s eyes snapped up to meet Valeera’s. Valeera, who was only slightly out of breath and looking far too happy to be here. Valeera who was shifting her attention to Liadrin’s hips and the exposed muscles of her side from where she’d had to tie her shirt up so she wouldn’t die of a heat stroke. 

“Yeah. Like that.” Valeera stood and patted Liadrin on the shoulder before skipping, on-rhythm of course, back to the front of the studio. 

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

“Back up into a leg kick! Run that hand up that thigh, don’t be shy! Get nasty with it!” 

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

“Strong hip-roll, there! Feel free to try this at home!” 

And on…

And on.

Until everyone was chattering away happily as they grabbed up their bags to filter out of the class to the locker rooms. 

Liadrin was in no such state. 

She was sitting...well. She was crumpled on the floor, every exposed inch of skin glistening with sweat - her sides heaving with each burning breath she dragged into her lungs. 

She barely managed to lift her head when Valeera approached her to sit gracefully with her legs folded in front of her. 

“That’s the problem with bulk muscle instead of lean muscle.” Valeera remarked as she tossed a towel in Liadrin’s direction. “It’s harder to move around.” 

“I...I guess this means...I didn’t make it...then?” 

Valeera’s lips curved in a way that wasn’t quite as precocious as Liadrin was used to. “No, not really. But I’ll let you take me out. I’ll even let you pay, still.” 

Liadrin’s laugh was breathless, but genuine as Valeera stood and went to retrieve her bag. 

“Why’d you pick that song, by the way?” Liadrin finally managed to ask just as Valeera made it to the door. 

Valeera looked over her shoulder with a little shrug. “It’s a good song. You need a shower. My apartment’s across the street. Pick me up there at eight.” 

Liadrin didn’t even get the chance to agree...not that she’d needed to. 

It wasn’t like she wasn’t going to be there. 

And dinner went great. 

Maybe much better than either of them had expected. 

Valeera hadn’t expected someone so serious to make her laugh so much.

And Liadrin hadn’t expected someone who was always so sarcastic to be so…well.

Maybe Liadrin was just getting used to it. Maybe she was starting to like the way Valeera always kept her on her toes. Maybe she liked a challenge. 

And maybe all those things led to the fact that they wound up standing together in front of the door of Valeera’s apartment that night. 

“Any other plans tonight?” Valeera asked with a slight tilt of her head as Liadrin leaned one shoulder against the door and met the obvious heat of Valeera’s gaze. 

“No.” Liadrin responded simply with her hands still in the pockets of her silk bomber jacket. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Shoot.”

“Are you really as clueless as you act, or do you know that I’ve wanted to get you here for like a month, now?” 

Liadrin’s responding grin said even more than her actual response. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Cool.” Valeera responded as she fetched her keys from her pocket and reached past Liadrin to unlock the door of her apartment. 

She was pretty stoked about the fact that Liadrin grabbed her wrist gently to stop her, really. Even moreso when she found herself turned with her back to the door and Liadrin’s body keeping her there. 

“I’m already here.” Liadrin said quietly as she guided Valeera’s hand beneath her shirt and leaned down to brush her lips along the length of the smaller woman’s ear. The sharp exhale of breath Valeera was treated to against that sensitive skin was evidence enough that Liadrin liked the feeling of Valeera raking down her abs with her nails. “Is this really all you’ve been trying to do for a month? Get me to your front door?” 

“You’re taking my lines, stud.” Valeera murmured as she tilted her head for more attention. “Now why don’t you take me inside and show me you can walk the walk, too?” 

“You wanna walk?” Liadrin asked as she reached for Valeera’s hips and let her thumbs ride the lines of them beneath the hem of her shirt. “Or you more of a runner?” 

“Where the hell have you been for the past month?” Valeera asked with a slight rasp to her voice as she fumbled with unlocking her door behind her own back. 

“Making you work for it.” Liadrin’s breath was hot against Valeera’s ear. “Was it a nice change?” 

“Stop talking.” Valeera growled as the door suddenly popped open behind them and they went tumbling into the apartment. 

In a matter of moments, Liadrin had pushed her far enough into the doorway that she could kick the door closed as Valeera tugged her jacket off of her - as difficult as that was when Liadrin was biting and sucking at her neck that made her thankful she had a great tube of concealer she hadn’t even opened yet. 

Liadrin was breathless by the time she tugged Valeera’s shirt over her head, but this time she wasn’t alone. They were both fumbling and tugging and leaving fingertip bruises where they probably shouldn’t have been and neither of them cared. 

“I think this constitutes running.” Liadrin whispered as she parted her lips against the swell of Valeera’s breast before delivering a bite that had Valeera arching her chest up into her mouth. 

“If you don’t...stop fucking talking...I’m gonna make you stop talking.” 

“Oh?” Liadrin asked as she tugged Valeera’s pants down her legs none-too-gently. “How?” 

Valeera was glaring daggers at her as she spread her legs to reveal the utter lack of underwear she had on. 

“I see.” Liadrin responded with a little half-smile. “So this is where you want my mouth?”

Before Valeera could even manage a response, Liadrin was sinking between her thighs in all her half-clothed glory and giving Valeera a stunning view of the positive side of all those workouts in every flex of her shoulders and back as she ran her tongue through already impossibly wet, sensitive skin. 

Valeera’s hands were in Liadrin’s hair then - tugging at the ponytail it was always held back in - then falling to leave little nail-shape crescents in the skin of her shoulders. 

And that was before Liadrin pressed two of her fingers knuckle-deep into her before she even had time to recover from the feeling of a deft, tireless tongue against her clit. 

“Fuck.” Valeera spat as her back arched from the floor only to be tugged back down against it hard enough that the ‘thump’ reverberated in the little entryway of her apartment. “Fuck. Fuck, Liadrin.” 

“That’s my name.” Liadrin murmured as she lifted her head just enough to look up into Valeera’s eyes when she found them laser-focused on her. “ _That’s_ my name.” 

Valeera exhaled. A long, shuddering sound that ended in a groan that caught in the back of her throat as Liadrin slowly stretched her to accommodate a third finger. 

“Liadrin.” Valeera offered breathlessly as she arched her hips into the satisfying sting. 

“Mhm.” 

That response hadn’t really been audible. But Valeera had _felt_ it when it hummed past Liadrin’s lips as they settled back against her. 

Their breathing and intermingling moans had Valeera’s ears twitching right along with her thighs as Liadrin brought her quickly to her peak after that. 

Liadrin moved slowly up Valeera’s body. Kept her fingers buried so she could feel the tensing around them. 

And all the while Valeera’s fingertips were trailing along her sides - kneading them appreciatively now and then. 

“Again?” Liadrin asked against the corner of Valeera’s mouth as she pressed the heel of her palm in slow, firm circles against Valeera’s clit. “Can you come for me again?” 

Valeera’s only answer was wrapping her legs firmly around Liadrin’s waist. 

Liadrin took that as a yes. And Valeera absolutely came again. 

A few times. Though they eventually moved from the floor and into the comfort of Valeera’s un-made bed, where Liadrin discovered she wasn’t the only one with talent by way of Valeera bringing her to a shuddering, all-consuming orgasm with little more than her tongue and her lips and a few moments of much-needed attention. 

They both needed another shower when all was said and done. And they took one together. 

Valeera would’ve been lying if she said she didn’t appreciate the hardness she found on Liadrin no matter where she touched her. Well. Except for her breasts, which she couldn’t seem to keep her hands off of. 

But Liadrin wasn’t doing a very good job of that either, and they had to wash off hurriedly when the water caught them off-guard by running cold while they were otherwise occupied. 

It was decided that Liadrin might as well stay the night. 

Valeera had a morning class and Liadrin had a client at around the same time. 

It was the first time, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

Valeera’s apartment was rather conveniently close, after all. 

Even if she was absolutely terrible at times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liadrin's brow furrowed as she lifted her cup of coffee to her lips while she scrolled through the screen of her phone to catch up on the morning news.

Valeera was in the kitchen making her usual morning smoothie. Some things never changed. 

The thought made Liadrin smile idly as she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She’d even gotten used to the fact that there was almost constantly music on in some form or other, though she didn’t pay it much attention most mornings. 

“Alright, and up next on Solid Gold Oldies - we’ve got some Whitney Houston for you cats and dogs out there. Don’t you ever wanna...dance with somebody?” 

Liadrin’s eyes widened as she continued staring down at the screen of her phone. Her mouth fell open.

The blender stopped whirring in the kitchen. 

“Did…” 

Her eyes turned to Valeera, who was staring at the bluetooth speaker on their little kitchen table like it had just grown horns. 

Liadrin slowly placed her phone down on the table she was sitting at. 

“They didn’t just say Solid Gold Oldies.” She decided rather adamantly, following that statement with a decidedly grumpy sip of her coffee. 

“No.” Valeera agreed. “No, no they sure did not.” 

But the blender never came back on.

“Hey, Gladiator…” 

Liadrin sighed as she looked up at Valeera over the rim of her mug, but she didn’t bother hiding her smile. “Yes?” 

“Dance with me.” 

“Do I have to?”

"Duh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
